1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses with lens replaceable conveniently and, more particularly, to a structure on a pair of glasses for fastening of lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the era of material life promoted, people with novelty aspiration are fastidious about portable decorative objects. For example, sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses are popularized among persons who value the eyeglasses aesthetically matching costumes. In this regard, a user who prefers versatile fancy sunglasses or leisure eyeglasses may change lenses in a pair of eyeglasses frequently to match his/her mood or costumes but finally buy a new pair of eyeglasses without cost effectiveness because lenses of the eyeglasses are difficultly replaced.
Specifically, a pair of eyeglasses conventionally includes a glasses frame, two lenses, and two temples pivotally fitted to both sides of the glasses frame. Two bezels are prepared around inner edges of the glasses frame and used to join the two lenses. In general, the lenses to be assembled should be forcibly embedded into the bezels according to elasticity of the glasses frame. However, the fragile lenses or the glasses frame may be damaged in the course of assembling the lenses.
There have been multiple conventional techniques for a pair of eyeglasses which feature lenses replaceable conveniently and neither lenses nor a glasses frame damaged. However, the conventional eyeglasses with lenses replaceable conveniently generally have a complex structure and negative effects on appearance of the pair of eyeglasses.